


Caffè Americano

by dandielonie



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), GOT7
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 17:50:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18287273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dandielonie/pseuds/dandielonie
Summary: Jennie and Jaebum both big dreams that are too big to keep and too close to let go. Their similar cold exterior compared to their soft personality bring them close together. But despite the similarities, something that Jaebum knows for sure, no matter what he does Jennie will always be out of his league."Let me finish!""No! Not when I know you're going to leave me"





	1. [0] Her Background Check

Jennie scooped her last bit of yogurt from the cup. She sat alone on top of her bed while listening to the song from her mini speaker. It was Saturday morning and Jennie was spending her day rather unusually.

Kim Jennie, a 23-year-old university student, the only daughter of the everlasting favorite fashion duo Mrs. Kim the international fashion designer and Mr. Kim the founder and CEO of Kim Group, Korea's no. 1 fashion franchise. Growing up with her parent's influence making Jennie heavily invested her interest in fashion. She wants to be a model, it's her first dream and will always be. However, her father disagreed thinking it is better for his daughter to continue the family's business. After spending years in New Zealand Jennie was sent home by her dad to continue her study in Business and Management.

Jennie has to admit she didn't like being a business student. Always burdened with tons of homework not to mention Jennie has avoided books since high school. It is not because she's stupid, no way, Kim Jennie is one of the smartest students. She didn't have to study to get an A and she knew that. Unfortunately, her proudness took over and she became boastful of herself. By her senior year of high school, Jennie refused to study and focused more on her social life.

But here we are, back again, sitting with Jennie with an opened laptop and an essay she supposed to write. But, what is the young woman doing again? Ah, yea, painting her nails.

_Her phone ringed_

"Jennie's here"

"Nini!" a cheery young woman's voice heard from the other line.

Jennie's smile blossomed, it's her longtime friend, Irene. "Rere?! Heyy omg I miss you so much. How have you been? How is Japan?"

"I miss you too... I've been well, Japan has been great but I do miss home" Irene responded.

"It's not my fault you spent two years there without a break" Jennie sulked. Irene moved to Japan to continue her study as an architect. She wanted to complete an international degree and come back home to Korea after it.

Hearing her spoiled best friend Irene just laughed. "Speak to yourself, you've been such a diligent student you rarely replied to my messages!!"

"Hey don't blame me! Mr. Hwang really likes to spoil his students with homework"

"You and your wicked professor" both of them laughed.

"When are you coming home? We definitely should meet up"

"Well surprise, I'm coming home next week!!"

"NO WAY" Jennie shouted from the other line. It feels like she almost bleeds Irene's ear. "Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"Then it's not a surprise" Irene defended.

Jennie couldn't contain her excitement she started to blabber all the thing they're going to do together once Irene is home "...and we have to visit Kuma at my hometown then go to the street market at Hongdae oh do you remember those time when we ran from our houses and stayed in the sauna?"

"Is it when you got a bad grade and I had a fight with my dad?"

"OMG YES" those two girls giggled.

"I gotta go Nini cannot wait for our meeting. See you soon"

"Take care!" Jennie said ending the call.

Jennie's smile now looked almost like it's swelling her face. Her relationship with Irene started since they were both really young. Irene came from a wealthy family too, her dad is a businessman and her mom is a housewife. They even had their own nickname! Nini and Rere.

Their friendship lasted long because their personality is quite similar, both of them are stubborn. However, Irene had something Jennie does not, rebellion. Irene is a brave person, she always protects Jennie. One time during high school, Irene caught Jennie's ex cheated and she didn't hesitate to kick his ass right then right there. With a stubborn mind and icy glare, Irene paved her own way to become an architect instead of following her dad wishes to continue family's business.

"If you're going to smile alone like that I might think you're crazy and call the police" Jennie's flatmate commented.

"Might as well send me to an asylum" Jennie strongly bickered back. Rosé smiled and approached her flatmate. After living under the same roof with Jennie for almost 4 years now Rosé knew her friend's behaviors quite well especially her strong comments.

"Got any happy news?" she asked.

Jennie smirked "Irene is coming home next week"

Rosé's mouth went wide open. "That's so great! I would like to see her!"

Rosé knew Irene for the first two years of her living with Jennie. Those two stick to each other like duct tape to itself. So there's no way for Rosé to get out of their circle of friendship although she had to admit she didn't want to pull herself out.

Before Jennie could answer the doorbell ring. The two girls looked at each other signaling either one of them suspected a guest. Jennie pushed Rosé's arm telling her to get it. The younger woman refused and shoved Jennie out of the bed.

Jennie being her stubborn self and lazy ass started to initiate rock paper scissor with Rosé.

_Oh bring it on_

Jennie, paper.

Rosé, rock.

Jennie stuck her tongue out mocking Rosé and the younger girl just ignored. She walked out to welcome the mysterious guest whoever that is.

 


	2. [0,5] His Background Check

Im Jaebum, a hard-working young man with hundreds of part-time jobs on his back. This young man basically can do ANYTHING. Just asked him, he worked as a waiter, bartender, mechanic, even postman.

To think about it, it was a long story of how a business university student one of the top ten in class ended up with a sling bag and a bicycle.

When the world is generous and shared its wealth to the people Jaebum wasn't exactly on that side. He came from a small place the home of farmers, even his dad is a farmer. Im family had a beautiful peaceful life far away from town and Jaebum was very much happy about it. His life was simple, waking up in the morning, helped his mom at the kitchen, go and work with his day in the field until midday, went home and helped his mom with laundry, and occasionally run an errand for his neighbors. It was much much simpler.

Then one of their fields was confiscated by the government because a big town boss had come to claimed it was his land. His family fought for their rights but without a good lawyer and bag of gold, they cannot win. One land after another went gone by various businessmen trying to develop much said better infrastructure. When in reality Jaebum learned it ended up as another rich people playground.

The wounds didn't heal instead Jaebum made sure of himself to pay the revenge of his parents. So he studied hard and got into a great college with a scholarship. That's it right? Happy ending forever after?

One lesson kid, life never runs out of money. His school might be free but food, rent, and books are not. So here we are again, Jaebum cycling through the city sending packages to a building after building.

"Thank you Mrs. Jung" Jaebum bowed politely to the older woman. He had sent her a package to her residence twice this month. Mrs. Jung is one of the oldest customer, every month she got a package from her grandson in New York. Jaebum is her favorite postman, his appearance is quite similar to her grandson that's why every time Jaebum send her a package Mrs. Jung always offer Jaebum a cup of tea or snacks.

Today Mrs. Jung offered him some cupcakes she made for baking charity but because Jaebum was on the run he had extra goods today the old woman just packed him some.

"Take care Jaebum-ah! Eat the cupcakes!" Mrs. Jung said from her terrace.

Jaebum was already on his bike, "Sure will Mrs. Jung, thank you" and off he goes.

_Another package in this area..._ Jaebum thought cycling his bike faster. The idea of lunch and free cupcakes he got, burned his spirit to finish the job earlier. His destination is quite far about 45 minutes from Mrs. Jung's house. It should be the renovated apartment number 20.

Jaebum passed a couple of houses, the more he goes the fancier the places got. Tall buildings and renovated parks along his way. It kinda reminds him of his hometown, where one side is a peaceful countryside and the other is the riches playground.

_I have never gone to this side of the area before..._ Jaebum thought as he parked his bike and went inside the semi-tall building in front of him. The desk lady told him apartment number 20 is on the top of the building, she escorted him to the lift and pressed the button before left him inside and went back to her desk. So Jaebum enjoyed his ride up until the lift ring and he continued his way.

"Excuse me, is Miss Jennie Kim live here?" Jaebum asked knocking the door.

A beautiful girl opened up and greeted him while casually leaning against the door. Refusing to move a muscle the girl shouted for someone inside. "Jennie!! Come out here!!"

Jaebum learned that this girl must've been Jennie's friend.

Jennie shortly refused "No thanks"

"Dear god Jennie" sighed the girl. "Just come out here"

"Rosie, no means no"

_and this girl's name is Rosie?_ Jaebum guessed.

"Not even for this lovely young man over here?" smirked Rosé. Jaebum felt her ears grew red. To be called as a lovely young man by a beautiful girl is not a part of his daily routine.

Not wanting to prolong her flatmate's teasing session Jaebum guessed the girl named Jennie is walking through the apartment. The sound of footsteps echoed with Rosé's satisfied laugh.

"Oh my god, Rosie what is it?" Jennie exasperated pouting at her flatmate. Not minding she's still in her silk shorts and crop top.

Jennie stood behind Rosé as her eyes caught another brown pair. Even though the young man was wearing a hat it didn't cover his face. Jaebum's eyes ogled a little noticing how minim of an outfit Jennie was wearing.

_Jaebum you're at work what are you doing?!_ Well, it isn't his fault if Jennie looked so attractive.

Feeling someone was checking her out Jennie glared at Jaebum. She simply took the box Jaebum was holding and naturally fix her hair. It wasn't a flirty manner but with that outfit and if you are Kim Jennie even the slightest movement can be considered as a flirt. Poor Jaebum became awkward when tips of Jennie's fingers brushed with the back of his hands.

The other girl, calmly hiding her smile seemed to be enjoying the weird high tension and glares between the two. She clasped her hand and faked a cough signaling either two of them to cut it out.

"Sorry" Jaebum said quickly retarded his hands and averted his gaze. The young man was prepared to go again until Jennie tapped his back.

"I haven't signed anything yet"

_Silly you Im Jaebum_

"Oh, yea... Here please sign up here and here" Jaebum stuttered grabbing a paper and pen pointing her the boxes she needed to fill. Jennie calmly followed his instructions.

"That's everything" Jennie said giving back the pen to Jaebum. Jaebum nodded simply saying thank you and put all the papers in his bag.

Jennie didn't wait for him to go inside and pointed her flatmate to follow her. The girl smiled at Jaebum and Jaebum bowed down slightly excusing himself out of the sight. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mind the grammar and misspelling, English is not my first language.
> 
> With Love - Danie🕊


End file.
